


[art] sunshine

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Series: Redmond Levy: Very Good Boy [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: a gift from NeelyO to DP
Series: Redmond Levy: Very Good Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761856
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	[art] sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisgruntledPelican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/gifts), [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



[ALT TEXT: Redmond Levy sits regally, sunlight behind him.]

**Author's Note:**

> Very grateful to NeelyO for commissioning this one, I had so much fun!  
> Commission info on [my tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)  
> 


End file.
